superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Clerks: Leonardo Leonardo Returns and Dante Has an Decision to Make Credits (2001)
Based on Characters Created by Kevin Smith Developed for Television by David Mandel Scott Moiser Kevin Smith Supervising Producer Brian Kelley Co-Producer Steve Lookner Produced by John Bush Supervising Director and Producer Chris Bailey Executive Producers Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Billy Campbell David Mandel Kevin Smith & Scott Mosier Written by David Mandel Kevin Smith Directed by Chris Bailey Starring the Voice Talents of Jeff Anderson Jason Mewes Brian O'Halloran Kevin Smith Special Guest Voices Alec Baldwin And Charles Barkley Also Starring (in Alphabetical Order) Jeff Bennett Diane Devlin Dan Etheridge Walt Flanagan Sam Giraldi Elon Gold Dana Gold Nakita Hopkins Bryan Johnson Kerri Kenney Matt Maher Steve Poeshn Kevin M. Richardson Lauren Tom April Winchell Voice Casting by Jamie Thomason Art Director Alan Bodner Storyboard Supervisor Nick Filipi Storyboard AJ Jothikumar Chris Rutkowski Lead Storyboard Eugene Salandra Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Marsh Lamore Michel Lyman Lead Character Design Additional Stephen Silver Character Design Eugene Salandra Character Clean-Up Mark Cote Benjamin Balisteri Greg Guler Key Layout Design Simon D. Rodgers Location Design Andy Ice Felipe Morell Location Clean-Up Tristin Ro Esch John Fang Prop Design Bev Chapman Effects Design Dave Bossert Background Paint Nadia Vureenova Nathan Kane Color Key Stylist Teri Shikasho Production Manager Angela C. Macias Overseas Animation Supervisor Tom Yasumi Technical Director Brian Cole Production Manager: Digital Brant Hawes Casting Manager David N. Wright III Script Manager Anita Lish Animation Layout Supervisor Toby Shelton Animation Layout Devin Crane Christopher Tindle Brian Tribble Animation Layout Background Mike Pettengill Continuity Coordinators Jim Finch Kathryn Gilmore Junga Kim-Wolf Richard Sullivan Storyboard Revisions Tom Bernardo Roy Meurin Will Finn Thomas Nelson Carin-Ann Greco David Schwartz Robert Griffith Deke Wightman Eddy Houchins Background Key Color Correction Don Devine Ernie Pava Dean Stanley B&W Scanner Tom Pniewski Music by James L. Venable Main Title Theme by James L. Venable Aniamtion Production by Saerom Animation, Inc. Film Editor John Royer Assistant Film Editor Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Track Editor James Harrison Leica Reel Editor Ralph Eusebio Track Reading Skip Craig Sound Design Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Music Editor Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley Phylls Ginter Foley Recordist Kris Daily Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers Mellisa Ellis Fil Brown On-Line Editor Keith Cook Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Audio Supervisor Chris Longo Post Production Coordinator Mark Allen Bollinger Assistant to Executive Producers J T Krul Assistant to Producer Darcy Wigneault Production Coordinators Todd Ford Keiji Kishi Kevin Marburger Thomas Shalin Cristina Versage Wade Winsinski Script Coordinator Jennifer Eolin The preceding program show is entirely fictitious. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Except where specifically noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrity are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this show. © MM Toon Askew Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Executive in Charge of Production Bob Osher Miramax Television View Askew Wolfe International Pictures Corporation Touchstone Television Category:End Credits Category:Miramax Category:Miramax Television Category:View Askew Category:Wolf International Pictures Corporation Category:Touchstone Television Category:ABC Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Wolfe Internarional Picture Corporation Category:Wolfe International Picture Corporation Category:Comedy Central